Dragon Days
by kinggameplay1234
Summary: Izuku finally get his quirk after of three years of waiting. But what did it cost him. Izuku must go get over the past to become a great hero. (Suck at summaries)


About 80% of the world has a super natural ability called a quirk without a quirk you are called useless, if

your quirk is not suited for society your called weak, if you quirk is dangerous to society it is villainous, if your quirk resembles something uncanny you are called monstrous. I experience all those of those but I still rose up to be a great hero this is my story.

* * *

Izuku's pov "Mama today's the day I just feel it I am going to finally get my quirk" I said with excitement.

"Well if you feel like today's the day then I can't wait until you do" Mom said. I am a late bloomer well

that what the doctor told me he said eventually I will get my quirk he said he believed I will get my quirk

in about 3 years which happens to be today. Will I was getting dressed I notice mom with a tear in her

eye, I always wonder why she crying but she never tells me anything. "Izuku time to go to school" she

said. "Yes, ma'am I'm coming" I responded. Once I arrived to school, I meet up with Kachan he has a grin

on his face and it's wide. "So deku you finally got your quirk yet" he yelled. "Not yet Kachan I should get

it by the end of the day" I responded with. Kachan been waiting a while for me to get my quirk and I told

him I should get it by today and he was excited for it. "Once you get you quirk you going to become my

sidekick and then I am going to have to change your nickname since you won't be useless" Kachan says

while grinning madly. While today blazes past nothing really happened besides the fact people keep on

making fun of me since I believe I getting a quirk, Kachan made them be quite with nothing but a glare.

After school me and Kachan and the rest of his gang go to the forest to have fun. Once we cross a log

like bridge that we cross all the time we get to the tree house/fort.

* * *

Bakugo Pov Today that damn nerd getting his quirk It better be useful I waited to damn long for it. If it's

useless I swear, well I don't know what I will do. Izuku is really my only real friend who admires me but

don't want to be with just because of my amazing quirk. Oh, we reached the tree fort. "Ok today we are

going to play a classic game of heroes and villains" I yelled. "We haven't played that in a while" extra 1

stated. "True but I guess todays special since deku is supposed to get his "quirk"" extra 2 says

sarcastically. Them stupid extra stared talking about deku until deku started to shake uncontrollably.

"Kachan I don't feel so good" deku whimpers after that he falls to his knees. "What the fu…" I notice his

teeth and they grown fangs and his skin starts turning green and scaly as his body started to elongate in

deku place there was a dragon the size of my house floating there. I turn to look for the extra's and they

were gone. Well the dragon I mean deku starting shaking again and then it transformed into a different

type of dragon, and then it did it again until it just falls to the ground and fell unconscious. "Well fuck

deku is a dragon, wait deku's a dragon, a fucking dragon". I pull out my phone to call mom and tell her

what's up. I guess he not completely useless now.

* * *

Mitsuki Pov I just got home from work when I see the brat calling me. "What do want brat you already

know your way home" I tell him. "Old hag deku got his quirk and now he a fucking dragon" he yells.

"Don't call me old hag and … wait a sec he got his quirk and he is a dragon" I ask. "Yeah old hag you

didn't hear me the first time" he yells again. "Where are you, you damn brat" I yell back. "THE FOREST

BY THE PARK OLD HAAAAG" he yells and then hangs up. Damn brat tsk well better call Inko I hope she

don't freak out. I soon as she answers the phone, she already freaking out I tell her the situation and

then she freaks out even more. I tell her I am going to go pick her up and then go to the brat's location. I

slide back on my shoes and then drive to her home when I hear sirens going to the forest. I tell her to

get in and then step on the petal and drive as fast as I can.

* * *

Aizawa pov I am in a police car with Naomasa. There was the report of a monster fighting a villain and a

boy caught in the crossfire. As we were driving a car drive past us going at break neck speed to the same

location. "Naomasa step on it" the car hit 60 as we arriving to the clearway of the forest we were trying

to get to. He slams on the breaks and then we jump out the car and chase after the woman who got out

the car that sped in front of us. One of the women stop and rush toward us as the other keeps running

to where the roars are coming from. "Go and save my son" a blonde woman shout. I tell Naomasa to

stay there and I will check what going once I reach there; I see the green haired woman sprawled on the

floor and surrounded by blood with a blonde kid crying over her. "Auntie Inko wake up this is not funny

wake up" The boy says crying. As I look at kid, I was about to tell him that he needed to go but I see

what seem to be the monster of to the distance unconscious next to the body of what it seems to be the

villain. What the hell is going on, I think. When I walk to the body of the monster which looks more like a

dragon. Its body shifts to the size of a small boy with dragonish features and a dragon face and tail.

When Naomasa arrived with the woman before the woman rushed up to the small boy who look like

her. "Good grief" Naomasa says. I go to the unconscious boy and pick him up and leave the scene with

the other mother and her child

* * *

Izuku pov I wake up in what is seem as a hospital bed with Kachan and Aunt Bakugo siting in the chairs

next to me. I wonder why I was in the hospital then I realize what happened. How I transformed and fell

unconscious for a few minutes when I woke up Kachan was on the phone with someone he notices I was

awake and he started talking about how I was going to be the number 2 hero while he was going to be

number 1. I couldn't talk while I was transformed but I could still understand what he was saying. But

then out of nowhere a man in a suit walk up to us he had scales around his neck. All he kept on saying

was finally over and over again and then said I needed to come with him. Kachan said no and said back

off you pedo but as soon as he said that the man spewed fire at Kachan. I managed to block Kachan so

the fire hit me. Oh you're fire proof to the man I lucked out with Inko he said, once he said that he

pulled out a gun and started shooting at me. The bullets bounced off of me harmlessly. And you bullet

proof as well man oh man the league is going to love you, he also says. Once he got done firing at me, he

notices something and he shoots at the thing. I look towards the thing that was shot and notice its forest

green hair. Once I see that something inside me snap as I fall unconscious again. Now I am at the

hospital, I feel the tears rolling down my face as I realize my mom is dead and I was right there and

couldn't save her.


End file.
